


Just Add Mistletoe

by Casjuice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel is a Tease, Christmas in the Bunker, Cold Weather, Conversations, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Rough Kissing, Smut, Top Castiel, bunkerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casjuice/pseuds/Casjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet week for team free will and Christmas is quickly approaching. As such, Sam unearthed some musty old decorations from one of the bunker's many storerooms and has set about spreading them gradually about the building.</p><p>Some of said decorations, however, prove to bring something a bit different to the expected holiday cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Add Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed some typos (hazard of proofreading at 3am oops)- comment if you spot anything <3 Or, you know, just comment because comments are great <3

In Lebanon Kansas, it was looking a bit like it was actually going to be a white Christmas. The skies were sagging with grey clouds, occasional snowflakes drifted reluctantly down and, probably most noticeably, it was fucking freezing.

It was that, not the snow in the skies or the thought of snowball fights on Christmas morning, that was reaching out to the Winchesters as they shivered their way around the bunker .

The heating system had decided to go on strike at the most inopportune time.

Sam was lingering in the kitchen, trying to bake some gingerbread (*cough* warming his ass in front of the oven as he wrestled with cookie dough), Cas was sitting and staring at the nativity scene Sam had unearthed from one of the bunker’s store-rooms with a note of discontent while Dean huddled up in a corner in god knows how many layers sipping coffee and reading up on something called a ‘bunyip’.

Castiel interrupted him just as he finished raising his eyebrows at the garbled description of the monster’s appearance (crocodile scales?dog face? horse tail? What the hell?).

“The nativity didn’t look like this.”

Dean looked up from his book and put down his coffee. “Huh?”

Cas stepped back, perturbed. He gestured at the scene, not looking away from it. “The stable is wrong- the only animals were sheep- it certainly wasn’t that clean.” He picked up the manger statue, taking a closer look at the chubby porcelain Jesus smiling out of the hay and frowning, “And this sculpture is just… wrong! Newborn babies never look like this.”

“Lemme see, “ Dean got up with a grunt and a shiver, putting his coffee on the table as he walked over to Cas, he leaned in and looked at the nativity scene. “He’s kinda… tubby, isn’t he?”

“Exactly; he was full term and all, but infants are only very rarely that immense so soon after birth- and the colouring is all wrong too-“ Castiel squinted at the figures, “Do the manufacturers of these scenes just… forget that all this happened in the middle east?”

“Usually, yeah.”

Castiel sighed, putting down the manger with a defeated look and shaking his head a little. Dean couldn’t help but smile at his annoyance; it was far too entertaining to see one of the heavenly host pointing out religious inaccuracies in a musty old Christmas decoration. Dean decided to egg it on a little. 

He pointed at one of fluffy winged angels perched on the stable roof. “Hey, look Cas- it’s you!.”

“Really?” Castiel’s voice was so dead Dean had to fight to hold back a chuckle. “I don’t look anything like that, not in my vessel, nor without it.”

Dean picked up the statue, trying to keep his composure serious as he held it next to Castiel’s severely unimpressed face. He squinted and looked between them. “You sure Cas? It’s got your…” Dean thought for a second, “Face? Sorta?”

Castiel’s sigh was very close to theatrical, he rolled his eyes, but they stopped as they were aimed at the ceiling and the annoyance slipped.

Dean’s goofy smile faded slightly when Cas kept giving something above their heads a funny look, head tilt activated and everything. “What is it?” 

Castiel looked back to Dean, his blasé expression had gotten something breathed into it, Dean couldn’t tell what. “I’ve never actually participated in this tradition before.”

“What trad-“ Dean looked up.

Mistletoe.

“Oh.”

 

\--

 

Who the fuck put the mistletoe up?

“Well?” Dean looked down, the fact that Cas was invading his personal space suddenly made him uncomfortable and he wanted to step out, “Are we going to kiss?”

God, Castiel didn’t just say that. Dean cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. He hoped that the sudden flush of blush wouldn’t stand out much on his cold pinched features. He couldn’t really look at Cas, so he flitted his eyes around the room, scanning it for Sam. “What?”

“People who stand under mistletoe together are meant to do that, aren’t they?” Castiel was so blunt about it, how could he be that blunt? He was ridiculously calm. Dean wished he could say the same for himself. 

“Well, yeah but…” Dean tried to swallow a lump in his throat, he was suddenly regretting all the layers of clothing and tugged at the scarf wrapped around his neck. 

The glimmer in Cas’s eyes faltered. “But?”

The air got thicker as Dean stumbled over a response. The temperature was close to freezing point but Dean wasn’t feeling it. ”Uh- - “ He managed to look Cas in the eye in an effort to mirror the placidity. Castiel was very, very close to him. 

Dean noted the way the other’s eyes were boring into his skull. The dry lips and gentle aging, too, were registered. Minor details that seemed important all of a sudden.

“It’s- um-“ His voice was a bit higher than usual. Dean blinked firmly and cleared his throat again, “It’s nothing.” He straightened himself, pursing his lips.

“Okay.” Castiel didn’t stop staring at him, Dean was ninety-five percent sure he had x-ray vision or something. 

Okay? Not okay. 

Dean felt a bit of sweat start to mist up on his brow. He needed to get this over with, putting it off was torture. “Are you gonna do it or not?”

He didn’t have time to add any further comment.

Castiel answered quickly, not with words. 

And the kiss wasn’t just a peck, no no no. It was definitely a kiss. 

Cas’s lips slammed rough and strong over his, raking over and essentially forcing them open. Cas’s hand ran up into his hair and held his head in place as the other hand wrapped behind him, supporting Dean as he felt his knees buckle in shock.

Dean squeaked.

His chin burned a little as Cas’s stubble rubbed up against it, and his breath packed its bags and left when Cas pulled him closer and kissed deeper. His lips were like sandpaper.

Dean’s hands were frozen on either side of him, he couldn’t think enough to put them anywhere. They just sat suspended as he wrestled with his lungs and Castiel kissed him like the world was ending.

Castiel was kissing him.

Hard.

Crazy hard.

Dean couldn’t help but open his mouth more, letting Castiel’s tongue in to graze over his. The kisses got fiercer. He closed his eyes and willed his hands to wrap around the edges of Castiel’s coat for stability.

His head was in a spin, he wasn’t sure whether it was a good spin or a bad one yet. His heart was in hysterics and his body felt like it was about to explode. 

_This is just a mistletoe kiss._

_It isn’t anything more._

Dean tried to tell himself that as he let slip a quiet moan into Castiel’s lips, Castiel pulling him right up against him as he did so they stood connected at the waist. 

Another lunge and Dean let slip something a bit louder. He backed into the table and bumped the nativity. The angel on top hit the hardwood with a thump. Neither of them noticed, of course.

_Just a mistletoe kiss, it doesn’t mean anything._

_Or maybe…_

He cut off that train of thought before it could leave the station and made an effort to kiss back for the hell of it. It was weak in comparison.

A parry of images snapped into Dean’s head.

Kissing was involved. As was a certain angel with whom he was currently making out with. Some of the pictures showed more than kisses.

Fuck.

Dean felt the heat in his blood centre lower down.

“Uhh-“

Sam.

 

\--

 

Dean’s eyes shot open and his gut dropped. His brother had stepped in with a tray of gingerbread.

Dean was still locking lips with Castiel under the mistletoe, and worst of all, he was well on his way to having a hard-on.

Cas detached. 

Dean still couldn’t breathe.

He let go of Castiel’s coat.

“Hello Sam-“ Castiel turned around. His tone was flat as ever. Perhaps a bit cordial. “Dean was showing me the mistletoe you put up.”

Dean was definitely pink now. Nothing would be able to cover that up. 

“Yeah?” Sam was giving Dean a knowing look. His smile was almost a smirk, “What did you think?”

“It was interesting.”

_Interesting??!??_

Dean looked between Cas and Sam and wanted to dissolve into the floor. At least he didn’t have to worry about the hard-on, the energy sapped right out of him with the embarrassment. He staggered back upright, looking away and clearing his throat. 

Cas turned to face him and Dean started to walk off. He needed to get out of the room.

“Dean?” Cas followed, Dean wished that he wouldn’t. “Dean you look flustered, are you alright?”

Dean walked faster. 

Why did Sam hang up mistletoe? Everything was so nice before the decoration went and fucked it all up.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder just as he went to open the door to his room.

“Go away, Cas-“ Dean tried to bat the hand away, but it stuck.

“What’s wrong?” Cas sounded so oblivious. How the hell could he _not_ fucking know what was fucking wrong?

Dean’s chest hurt and his insides twisted. His eyes were threatening tears and keeping a straight face was hard. “Nothing.” He looked Cas in the eyes and his heart twitched. “I’m fine, Cas.”

Still unaware, Castiel cocked his head, he squeezed Dean’s shoulder and Dean didn’t know how much longer he could stay there. “No you’re not, you’re upset.”

“Just-“ Dean pushed Cas’s hand away and turned back to his door, opening it and stepping in, “Leave me alone, Cas.”

“Dean-“

Castiel tried to follow him.

Dean slammed the door in his face and locked it.

 

\--

 

_The fuck is coming over me?_

The dark didn’t help calm him down, nor did the musty quiet. It just made all the internal sounds and feelings get louder and harsher.

He tugged off his scarf and peeled the jackets away, getting right down his t-shirt and jeans before curling on the corner of his bed.

Running his hands over his face, he remembered what Castiel’s stubble had felt like scraping against his chin. His lips remembered the rough drag and his tongue remembered his taste all too well.

Dean’s ribs squeezed at his lungs and dug into them.

His heartbeat was loud in his ears and he could swear he heard Castiel’s controlled breaths through the roar.

A rapping on the door broke through the recollection.

“Dean?”

“What?”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

The Winchester sighed, it shook a bit as he tried to regain the stability in his voice. “Like I said, nothing.

Outside, Castiel crossed his arms. “Something is wrong, Dean, you’re lying.”

“I want some time alone.” 

A soft exhale, understanding something. “I’ve upset you.”

Dean bit his lip and raised his face from his hands. He leaned his elbows on his knees and hunched over with a sigh.

He stayed that way for a while. He didn’t hear Cas walk away. Why couldn’t Cas just go away?

Resigned, he walked to the door and unlocked it.

He didn’t look out when Castiel came inside, he returned to the bed. 

Cas closed the door behind him. Dean was glad he didn’t turn on the lights. He felt his nerves jolt when Castiel sat down next to him.

Some of the images from before flickered into re-existence and Dean could feel himself go red. He was glad for the dark.

“What did I do?” 

Dean sighed. He gripped the bedsheets in bunches and stared at the floor. “You…” It was so hard to speak normally, “Kissed me.”

A pause.

“Dean, there was mistletoe, was I not meant to do that?” He sounded so confused. It hurt.

“Cas, yes, you’re supposed to but you did more than just kiss me and I didn’t know what to think.”

Saying it didn’t make Dean feel any better.

He couldn’t breathe right.

“I can’t-“ He coughed and his face fell back into his hands. “You’re so ‘Cas’ about it, Cas, it’s ridiculous. It’s like you passed all the nerves you’re supposed to be feeling onto me or something.”

“If I can do that, Dean, I am completely unaware.” The angel put a hand on Dean’s back, “ I’m sorry regardless.”

Dean didn’t try to push Cas’s hand away this time. He sat quietly. Thinking, or rather trying not to. He didn’t notice when Castiel started gentle sliding his hand up and down, it calmed him nonetheless.

The dark started to get less dark over time, Dean’s eyes getting used to it. Fuzzy details separated themselves from its black and Dean focussed on them to keep the kiss off his mind. 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke quietly, words careful, “What about the kiss upset you?”

So much for forgetting all about it.

“Dunno.” He rubbed his temples. 

“Was it that I was too harsh?” The words only made Dean’s recollections stronger. He felt the roughness again, and the heat. The lightness in his chest.

His heartbeat quickened.

“It’s because of my vessel, isn’t it?” Castiel took his hand from Dean’s back, his tone was still flat. “You felt uncomfortable because I’m male.”

The scrape of the stubble. The chapped lips. The strength of the movement.

Dean’s mouth went dry.

“I’m not…”

“You aren’t homosexual.”

Dean’s heart jammed up for a second. That isn’t what he meant.

“Cas- that’s not what I was going to say-“ He felt the other go to stand up and needed to stop him. “I was gonna say that I’m not uncomfortable because of that- like-“ Dean paused. 

“Like?”

He ran his fingers through his hair, “I’ve been with guys before- please don’t tell Sam-“ He looked up at Cas almost pleadingly. He’d never told anyone that. The embarrassment came back in full.

“Of course not, Dean-“ Castiel turned back to him, sitting by his side, “But why don’t you want Sam to know?”

“I don’t know- He’d never shut up about it,” Dean blurted it out louder than he’d meant to, nerves taking hold and forcing his speech to sprint.

Cas’s hand touched his.

“He wouldn’t be like that.” Dean felt Cas’s fingers thread between his. He wanted to pull away. “No one will hurt you, Dean, especially your brother.”

“Cas you sound like you stepped out of a soap opera.” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand back.

Cas leaned closer to him again. 

“Do you have feelings for me, Dean?”

“Again, like a soap opera.”

“How does that make me sound like sanitary products singing?”

“Nevermind.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Have feelings for me.” Castiel shuffled so he was sitting right beside him, looking him in the eye, not that either of them could really see the other’s eyes. “Is that why you reacted the way you did?”

“Maybe- yeah…” His chest twisted up again. “And you?”

_Please say you do_

“Yes,” Dean could just make out Castiel’s smile, “Have you forgotten our profound bond?”

“’Course I haven’t.” He smiled back in a small way. A bit of relief settled in with the nerves, squashing a few of them but letting the rest keep on running around his body at breakneck speed. There was so much he wanted to say and do. 

“You know,” Castiel looked down at their intertwined fingers, “I… found our kiss more than interesting, I just didn’t know what word would best describe it.”

“Are you asking to do it again?” Dean’s chest floated up to the ceiling.

The angel looked up and stared him dead in the eye as he stated “Yes.” Clearly and simply.

Dean bit his lip, expression unchanging, eyes lighting up nervously. 

“Then yes.”

“You want me to kiss you again?”

“Jesus, Cas- yes I want you to kiss me again!” He rose a finger to block Cas’s lips as they went for his- “And go hard or go home, got it?”

“Got it.” 

Castiel certainly followed that instruction. The kiss hit his lips like a tonne of bricks.

Dean fell back onto the mattress under the force of Castiel’s movements, his lungs forgot how to breathe and his head was set in a spin. Definitely a good spin. A very good spin. 

Castiel’s fingers reached around the side of his face, cupping his jaw, reaching into his hair and tugging at it roughly as his lips ground up against Dean’s so hard it almost hurt. He let Cas in and the angel’s tongue clashed with his like the ocean smashing into a cliff. His other hand lingered by Dean’s shoulder, the angel’s thighs pressed by Dean’s sides.   
A sigh broke out between Dean’s staggered breaths and he wrapped his arms around the other, bunching the trench coat up in his hands, running his fingers through the other’s messy dark hair feverishly.

Dean kissed back against the angel, biting at his bottom lip and sucking it, running his tongue over the cracked skin as if to smooth it down. Above him, Castiel let out a gravelly kind of sigh and tugged back, Dean’s grip stayed tight. More sighs were coaxed out of both of them.

Dean let go and connected with another kiss, one hand scrambling to meet Castiel’s near his chest. He grabbed hold of it and led it to the bottom of his shirt, sliding it under the fabric.

“Touch me.” He fit the words between heavy breaths, they smoked out of his lips messily, Castiel breathed them in. 

Dean had to bite back his moan when Castiel obeyed. 

His palm ran firmly over Dean’s blushing skin, goosebumps prickling in its wake. He found Dean’s nipple and rubbed over it, his thick fingers squeezed the nub and Dean went to moan but Castiel caught the sound in another deep, starving kiss. Wildfires were roaring through Dean’s veins and he had no intention of putting them out.

Within the next few moments, Dean’s shirt had been tossed aside and Castiel was feeling up every inch of his chest and sides. When he dipped his kisses down to Dean’s neck, the Winchester’s senses didn’t have a clue what to do with themselves. 

Cas’s thighs squeezed Dean’s hips. Dean felt Castiel’s weight drag over his crotch as he arched his body in for more lunges. 

Dean’s guts twisted in the best way, warmth rushing to his crotch as Cas kepts moving back and forth.”Cas-“ He clung to Castiel’s coat and struggled free of Cas’s thighs, rearranging himself so he could wrap his legs around his angel’s hips, he moaned when Castiel bucked up against him again. “Fuck.”

Cas sucked at Dean’s neck, his teeth grazed the skin. There would be a loud red mark the next day. The thought of it made Dean’s mouth dry out even more. 

He ground his hips against’ Castiel’s needily. The angel squeezed both his nipples, making him gasp and wish he wasn’t wearing jeans. 

All the images from the mistletoe were flashing before him and he wanted all of them to happen. Now.

“T-take off my belt-“ He could almost see himself as he spoke, hair tousled, eyelids heavy, breaths short and interspersed between heated moans. “Cas I want you to take it off.”

Briefly, Castiel moved to meet Dean’s eyes. The sight made Dean want him all the more. “Are you sure?”

“Yes-“ Dean kissed Castiel hard and sweet. “Do anything you want to.”

Maybe he was getting in over his head. He certainly had the potential to be getting in way over his head. He was going to go all the way with Castiel.

And to think, none of this would be happening if Dean hadn’t gone over to look at the decoration Cas had been complaining about.

Funny how things happen sometimes.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast, Dean.” Dean’s thoughts slipped into nonexistence, focussing only on Castiel as the other’s motions slowed. His hands trailed down his chest and stomach rather than tore. His next kiss less violent, more calculated. 

Dean wanted the harshness back. But he liked the new calm. It pooled over him and sunk in.

Nervousness stepped back in, uninvited as always. It gnawed at his ribs and sped his heart. When Castiel’s fingertips undid his belt and slowly slid it out, laying it beside them.

Again Dean’s heartbeat echoed in his ears. The tugging twist in his gut reached and set roots in his skin and started to wind into his crotch. 

He felt like his jeans were shrinking down. Castiel was quick to take the discomfort away, however, pulling Dean’s jeans down and off, leaving him in his boxer briefs and nothing else.

Castiel hadn’t so much as taken off his tie.

Dean made no effort whatsoever to change that.

He breathed slowly as he could, drinking in the moment. His eyes were locked to Castiel’s, he could swear the angels were shining, a bit of silver peeking through the blue furtively. Slowly Dean raised a hand to Castiel’s cheek, shivering as he trailed his fingers down his jaw to his neck, the other leaning into the touch and leaning closer as well. Their kiss rippled and it made Dean’s lips buzz, some kind of energy passing over with the touch. 

Castiel’s thumb rolled over his hip and dipped down, running over the waistband of Dean’s underwear. The energy focussed, Dean’s legs opened wider, loosening the vice grip over Castiel’s hips. 

Castiel kissed harder and silenced Dean’s moan as he pressed his palm over Dean’s crotch firmly. His fingers cupped it as well, shifting in and out as Castiel’s hand ground up against it.

Dean’s hands wound around to Castiel’s back and clung to his coat as he moaned into the angel’s lips. 

The palm rolled. Dean’s thighs were soon tight against Castiel’s sides again .Dean’s cock twitched under the fabric.

Castiel sped the movement of his fingers and pressed harder and played and squeezed.

When Dean’s breaths turned to whining pants, Castiel pulled the underwear away.

He gripped Dean’s member and rubbed his thumb firmly over the tip. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, a lightning bolt of bliss burning swiftly through him. It struck again as Castiel started pumping his fist and it twirled around his head in loud, stretching lines when Castiel’s other hand traced over his balls and down to his ass, pressing over his hole and dragging up against it.

Cas was squeezing him so tight. Dean’s toes curled. His panting got thicker and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Castiel sucked the sweat off his neck and left teeth marks in the skin, Dean’s moans getting louder as the other squeezed his shaft and teased his entrance.

“Fuuuck-“ Dean pressed his head back into the mattress, trying to talk but only being able to pant and moan at Castiel’s touches, “Cas- bedside table-“

“Mmm?” Castiel eased off ever so slightly, pumping stilled. His thumb still circled Dean’s hole. Dean could breathe, but his voice remained only inches away from broken.

“There’s- god-“ Cas’s fingers squeezed around the base of Dean’s cock as he tried to speak, muddling his words, ”There’s lube in the drawer.”

Yes, Dean was really going to go _all_ the way with Castiel. 

“Right.” Castiel released him, Dean’s body went to relax at the lack of contact, but even as Castiel got up and stopped touching him, it was like he was still there.

Dean would question it but he was too busy arching into the mattress and moaning.

Grace, it seemed, could work in interesting ways.

Before long the ghost touches stilled, Castiel climbed back over.

Dean caught his breath as Castiel got ready to steal it away. He heard the jar being unscrewed and he spread out his legs with a shudder. Castiel’s hand wrapped around his shaft again. The other was gone for a while. 

It returned. Two lubed fingers pressed against Dean’s entrance, cold and slick. They inched slowly in and drops of pre cum started to roll from Dean’s tip as Castiel pumped his cock.

The fingers pushed in deep. They scissored and stretched. Dean squirmed under his angel. It hurt. He loved it. It felt so raw.

“Faster-“ Dean arched himself so Castiel’s fingers could slip deeper, his whole body jerked when Castiel’s fingertips hit Dean’s prostate.

Castiel added a third finger and Dean couldn’t contain himself. The pumping, the stretching, the press of Castiel’s fingers inside him. The moans toppled out and stumbled over each other while the sweat covered his body in glistening beads. The light that pulsed out of Castiel’s eyes reflected in it and shimmered as it rolled down to the bed sheets. 

Everything was getting tighter and tighter, building and building and building. Dean’s blood was boiling under Castiel’s flames and his composure crumbled to dust. He felt his cock swelling up and throbbing, Castiel holding the base tight to stop him cumming. 

“Cas!” Dean cried out the other’s name, his nerves were bending over and twisting around inside him, begging for release. 

“Just wait-“

Cas’s fingers were pulled quickly back and forth, going as deep as they could, hitting the prostate harder with each pump.

Dean’s breathing cut off entirely. He went to scream out at the feeling, but the sound couldn’t come out.

“Almost…”

Castiel’s fingers pressed into his prostate and dragged over it.

He slipped his grip up Dean’s cock.

The orgasm crashed into him and went off like fireworks.

His eyes caught a glimpse of something distant and starry and bright. His ears filled with a strong, bone shaking ringing. His muscles were caught in an electric spasm, his hands frozen in fists as he clung to Castiel’s coat without really feeling it in his fingers.

The sound broke back in and tumbled out in loud, breathless moaning cries. Castiel kept fucking Dean with his fingers and jerking his cock as he came.

Dean’s skin didn’t feel like skin to him, it was thin and ticked with his distant, pounding heart as he flew and the feelings burst inside him and lit him in vibrant, noisy colours. Reds flared in his nerves. Blues chilled his muscles. Greens stirred everything and made it sweet. Oranges and creams carried him through it all in the form of Castiel’s touches.  
The touches slowed when tears started to prick at Dean’s eyes and the sounds leaving his gasping throat turned to whimpers. The ringing quieted and the stiffness loosened. 

Dean’s body felt suddenly heavy. His hands slipped form Castiel’s back and fell slowly to his sides. His eyes sat half open as his thoughts climbed slowly down.  
Castiel leaned over him with his eyes lit in icy silver. Expression calm. A smile softened it.

“Dean?”

Cas’s voice came out as a whisper. 

Dean didn’t have the breath to respond. 

He blinked in a daze. His pupils were wide and deep and dark. His lips sat ajar, mouth drying as his sex pulsed weakly .

“Was that good.”

He tugged a word together from bits and pieces that were scattered all around him. 

“Understatement.”

 

\--

 

Sam was sitting alone with half a tray of gingerbread (he may or may not have eaten a couple). He felt guilty for walking in on the Mistletoe action, he saw how flustered Dean got and wanted to chase him too when he ran off. 

For a while, everything had been quite quiet. Sam was worried he’d start to hear Dean screaming at Cas to leave him alone, but no such screams broke through the bunker’s thick walls.

He’d been confused at first when another type of sound started to break through.

Then shocked.

Then he had blushed a lot and moved with great haste to somewhere he couldn’t hear it because Jesus Christ he did not need to hear his brother’s sex noises in high definition. 

Seemingly, the mistletoe had kicked something off.

He got his confirmations later.

He saw Castiel and his brother walking down the corridor. Closely, side by side. Hands barely touching.

_I knew it_

As they got closer, he also noticed that Dean was walking a bit stiffly.

Uh.

Okay Sam didn’t need that image.

He blinked it away.

Well, tried to. It was only reinforced when he saw the hickeys on Dean’s neck.

He smiled at them, feeling suddenly awkward, and stood up. Busying himself with a half set up string of lights.

“Want help with that?” Dean was speaking, his voice sounded a bit hoarse. “You look a bit out of it, Sammy.”

“Huh? Yeah, sure-“ 

Castiel stepped over as well, taking some of the decorations and carefully hanging them over the tops of the bookshelves.

They quietly adorned the shelves with gaudy lights and plush tinsel. Dean returned the nativity to its former glory while Cas stared at it in disgust.

When Dean shivered in the cold, however, Castiel was quick to shed his coat and hang it over his shoulders.

Dean accepted it, and, when he was a hundred percent sure that Sam wasn’t looking, He gave Castiel a soft kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late)Christmas! Yay- sort of attempted realistic (ish?) destiel- sort of also just thrown together lead in to destiel because fuck it I felt like giving you guys some fluff and smut for Christmas and lacked the time and motivation to write a massive lead in. There might be typos and a bit of repetitive stuff- I wrote this in as much of a hurry as I could manage (it also wound up a lot longer than I had expected. But I guess that's the opposite of a problem, really.)
> 
> For people who're subscribing to my main two fics, updates are coming! I've just been incredibly busy with Christmas and family gatherings and everything so I'm quite behind with them. Expect updates on friday, saturday or sunday. I'll try to catch up on my updates this weekend.
> 
> Thank you to all of you for reading my works and hopefully, I'll be able to provide another year of them c:


End file.
